Master Yo
Master Yo is another one of the main characters of Yin Yang Yo! The father and teacher of Yin and Yang. He claims to be the last Panda alive. Although his current age is unidentified, it is known that he missed his 117th high school reunion making him a centenarian. Appearance Master Yo is a black and white Panda, with purple eyes and a grey beard. He mostly wears a blue-green sash. In his younger days, Yo had an afro, and wore a purple sash with studded wrist bands. As Possum Panda, Yo wears a possum outfit, consisting of pink gloves, shoes, belt & tail, with a black mask. He even wore spandex as a former member of the currently disbanded rock band Pandangerous. Personality Though incredibly wise, Yo is crude, lazy, flatulent and gluttonous; in addition, he is neglectful when it comes to parenting skills, though he does care about Yang and Yin. In Bad Nanny Jamma he shows that he is willing to put his duties first, but just because he had nothing better to do, and in Deja Foo he stood in front of Yin in order to protect her from the The Night Mooster's attack, although his sacrifice was unsuccessful, as they were both destroyed. He is offended by the stereotype of Woo Foo Pandas being fat and stupid, as shown in Unmoving Pictures. Yo is also insulted by the misconception that Pandas are related to Raccoons. Master Yo also believes that Ha-Woo-Chris-Foo-Nah-Kah-Mas, a Woo Foo holiday that celebrates Woo Foo history, should be celebrated correctly, by those who actually practice Woo Foo. He feels that others who see the season as a time to get toys is a perversion of the holiday spirit. He loves soft pretzels and can be easily distracted by food in general. History Master Yo was a very powerful Woo Foo warrior even at the age of three, being able to perform many advanced techniques. As revealed in Worked Stiff, he was adopted and raised by Ti and Chai as their student and son-figure. A hundred years ago Master Yo defeated the Night Master's army by turning it into stone; however, the Night Master used the Amnesulet and made the entire world forget this. In his younger days, he was in the band calledPandangerous; ironically, they didn't play well, so they used Laladins Amp to hypnotize their audience. In a flashback in the episode The Big Payback, he is shown telling the other band members that their music sucks. He eventually got to have a son and a daughter, but had his memory wiped, thus neither he or his kids remember they are related. As he reached old age, he planned to retire; but, he was visited by the spirits of Wooda, Shooda, Chai, Ti, telling him to train two new Woo Foo warriors: Yin and Yang. He got them to train Woo-Foo by giving them a coupon. He also has goes by an alter ego, known as Possum Panda". Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Bears Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Former Idiots Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Bosses Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Light Lord